Visita de Andrés
by Panshaaa
Summary: Las mujeres son seres hermosos y amables, pero pueden tener un cambio radical cuando "Andrés" las visita. PrusiaxFem!Spain


_Hetalia no es mío si no de su respectivo dueño Himaruya. Yo solo tome los personajes._

–Advertencia_: _... ¿Toallas higiénicas? ¿Cambios de humor? -lol.-

–Pareja: PrusiaxFem!Spain (GilbertxIsabel)

–Nota: Hace mil años que no subo algo a FF, siento que perdí el touch :(... En fin, les dejo este one-shot de mi pairing favorita. Y por cierto, Raynald es un OC que inventamos con una amiga del rol (Un _"Love Child" _de PrusiaxFem!Spain). Y puse a "Ludwig" en su versión femenina, siendo "Louise".

* * *

**Visita de "Andrés"**

La cocina estaba reluciente, los platos limpios y el living impecable ¿Isabel hizo un gran trabajo no? No. Esta limpieza y orden no era causa de la española. No, esta vez el crédito se lo lleva su amado albino Gilbert. Si, el prusiano fue el responsable de esto ya que su querida castaña estaba "indispuesta". Una sonrisa adorna su rostro recordando la primera vez que vivieron juntos e Isabel estaba en sus días y él era un manojo de nervios, reconocía que su adorada Ibérica es un amor ¿Todos lo saben no? Pero nadie conoce cuando su querida española estaba enojada. Puede que no haya dormido lo suficiente o que "Andrés la visita". Esa ocasión fue la menstruación y aun no viene lo peor, Isabel estaba tan enojada y cambiante ¡Mein Gott! Aun recuerda que ese día le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba, bajo por un wurst y al volver lloraba porque la había dejado sola y que ya no la quería.

Pobre Gilbert, aunque ahora solo se ríe viéndose a sí mismo sin saber que carajos hacer. ¿Ahora? Ahora se podría decir que ya sabe manejar la situación, al menos en su mayoría ¿Han pasado casi un año y medio no? Sabe que los dolores a veces suelen ser insoportables y él como awesome prometido no le deja hacer nada (Aunque también se gana varios puntos cuando a Isabel se le pasa esto). Saca a pasear un momento a Ray mientras ella duerme y se relaja un poco, además que de camino le compra unas dos barras de chocolate a pesar de que no sea la fanática más grande, su hermana Louise le había dicho que en "esos días" es el mejor calmante. Ya en la casa le pide a Ray que no haga tanto ruido y se porte bien para que así mañana puedan salir otra vez. Pasó al baño a mojar un poco la cara y vio un paquetito de toallas higiénicas, negando despacio junto a una sonrisa al rememorar algo ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos e Isabel le sale con "Gilbert ¿Podéis ir a súper y comprarme un paquetito de toallitas?" Vamos, también fue un error de la española pedir aquello. Gilbert tranquilamente fue a al súper y volvió avisando que las traía ¿El problema? Literalmente le trajo un paquete de toallas para secarse las manos y la castaña solo se echo a reír ahí mismo, aunque no mucho, no quería un accidente justo ahí.

Cuando le explico e incluso le mostró el paquete vació de las "toallas higiénicas" que debía comprar al pobre Gilbert se le fueron los colores al rostro ¿Cómo puede pedirme que compre eso? Si, el prusiano a pesar de todos los años seguía siendo ¿Pudoroso, reservado, conservador? Algo parecido a eso, pues para él aun había temas solo de mujeres y otros solo de hombres y ese tema definitivamente era solo de mujeres. Pero el pobre estaba entre la espada y la pared, negarse y enfrentar la furia de Isabel o ir… Y enfrentar la mirada de todas las mujeres ¿Qué dilema no? Bueno, a pesar de todo no es del todo tonto, sabe que las mujeres en la farmacia no lo mataran como haría Isabel. Caminaba paranoico, como si todos lo miraran y le dijeran toda clase de cosas, mas al llegar más que nada al kiosco de ahí cerca pidió casi con una voz suave y baja unas toallas, con la cara completamente roja mientras la que atendía apenas lograba entenderle.

–D-Deme… Un paquetedetoallashigiénicascof~–Y su rostro combinaba a la perfección con sus brillantes ojos rojos, hasta que la dueña logro comprender lo que sucedía.–

–¿Sois nuevo comprando toallas no? Hay que ver, tío calmaos… Es lo más normal del mundo. Venga has conmigo… Inhala, exhala~ –Menciono divertida con una gran sonrisa, lleva casi 6 años con su almacén que le ha tocado ver de todo.–

–El albino se froto las sienes sintiendo que esto ya no podía ser más vergonzoso, está bien, está bien… Si quiere que esto acabe pronto respirara como dice esta señora. Acatando las indicaciones de la mujer ya mayor fue que, efectivamente se calmo.–

–¿Te has calmado? ¡Excelente! Ahora repetíos conmigo "Me da un paquete de toallas higiénicas" –Mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba, venga que disfrutaba esto la señora.–

–¿Es una broma verdad? –A lo que la mayor negaba y Gilbert resoplaba.– M-Me… Me da… –Y mentalizándose fue que respiro profundo y cerró los ojos fuertemente.– ¡Me da un paquete de toallas higiénicas!

–¡Muy bien! Toma, aquí tenéis ¿Ves que no ha sido tan difícil? –Menciono bastante divertida, mientras le analizaba un poco.– … ¿Sois el novio de Isabel no? ¿La que vive a unas pocas calles de aquí? –Pregunto amablemente mientras le extendía el paquetito que tanto le ha hecho pasar, aunque la señora se rió a montones.–

–Gilbert escondió enseguida el paquete del demonio más rojo que los mismos tomates que su novia cultiva, hasta que la pregunta lo descoloco un poco.– ¿Cómo lo supo?

–La linda Isabel siempre viene a comprarme cosas y ya me había mencionado que pronto su novio vendría a vivir con ella. Supuse que erais tu por tu acento, tu aspecto y además porque nunca os había visto.

Asintió a sus palabras pues tenía mucha lógica. Al final riendo un poco solo se despidió de la mujer y llego a la casa que ahora compartía con su amada española.

Ese recuerdo lo dejo algo colgado hasta que un golpecito a la puerta del baño lo sacaron de su ensoñación, era su nene que le pedía desocupar rápido el baño pues se hacía del "uno". El prusiano salió rápido diciendo si le ayudaba a su hijo, a lo que Ray negó lento con el "Yo puedo solito vatti". Le mimo el cabello y lo dejo tranquilo, mientras el caminaba sereno a la habitación de ambos, sabiendo que ahí descansaba su adorable e 'indispuesta' Isabel. Toco despacito viendo a la española envuelta en sabanas como un gusanito, tocando su vientre y con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, quejándose despacito. Gilbert bufo por lo bajo y carraspeo para que notara su presencia a lo que una algo adolorida Isabel alzo el rostro y sonrió apenas.– Hola cariño~ –Dijo en un susurro, mientras su amado albino se sentaba en la cama y le indicaba que se recostara en su regazo.–

–¿Te tomaste las pastillas esas? –Pregunto con tono de voz más suave. Con Isabel cerca había aprendido que en esos peculiares días debía ser menos bruto y tosco, si no quiere a una española llorando y más sensible de lo normal.–

Asintió despacio y se puso a descansar en el regazo de su lindo Gilbert, que le mimaba el cabello y estiraba un poco el brazo para también acariciar el vientre de su amada, quería que se le pasara pronto pero a duras penas había entendido que era "un proceso normal". Le dijo que le trajo unos chocolates a lo que la española le beso una pierna, que era lo más cerca que tenía. Pronto y con el pasar de los minutos el pequeño Raynald les hizo compañía también, uniéndose al mimo a su mami. Era una escena realmente linda. Pronto Isabel se durmió y los dos hombres de la casa se quedaron viendo televisión sin dejar de mimar a la mujer más importante para ellos dos.

* * *

Y colorín colorado... Vale, eso no. Pero eso fue todo. La historia surgió cuando mi tío (Que es un bruto de mierda) Era todo un amor con mi tía, la atendía y le hacía mimitos porque estaba con la regla, me pareció lo mas lindo del mundo (:

Y eso, siento que Gilbert e Isabel serían una estupenda pareja, ademas de lindos padres (Owhh~)


End file.
